Random stuff happens
by Hoogiman
Summary: I guess random stuff happens. Jigglypuff turns into Cupid Jigglypuff, while Falcon goes crazy.
1. Default Chapter

Random stuff happens

Chapter one: Health and Help

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach stared in disgust at Kirby, lying on the ground with crisps hanging out of the edge of his mouth, Donkey Kong covered in sour cream on the couch, Ness, covered with mayonnaise, Jigglypuff covered with soup and Yoshi, struggling to breathe as there was a whole egg half hanging out of his mouth. Peach turned off the TV, and walked in front of it.

"You guys are getting too lazy! We have to do something about it!"

"We are not!" mumbled Ness. "Yoshi, do the 'I am energetic' dance!"

Yoshi spat out the egg onto Jigglypuff, and then started slowly dancing a bit, but then collapsed on the floor.

"Look! You're just sitting there getting fat!" exclaimed Peach.

"Run!" shouted Kirby and they all ran away, but 10 metres later, they were all lying on the ground.

"Why don't we get some exercise?" asked Peach.

"No thanks," Said Ness.

"Why don't we play cricket?" asked Peach, completely ignoring Ness.

Kirby waved his hand in Peach's face.

Not even noticing it, Peach continued: "Or golf! Everyone loves golf."

"Let's run away," whispered Ness.

They ran away.

Link was sitting in the games room.

"Hi sexy."

"What?" shouted Link.

"Erm... nothing..." told Captain Falcon.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were sitting in the hallway.

"Luigi, Do you think that-a people are gettin' crazier'a?" asked Mario.

"No way," said Luigi calmly, but he was blocked out as Link was running past trying to murder Falcon with a shoebox chanting **I KILL YOU I KILL YOU!**

"I don't think Yoshi is going to make it!" cried Kirby.

"Yoshi, you can do it!" shouted Donkey Kong.

Yoshi could not climb anymore. It was too late.

"Come on Yoshi! It's only two more steps!" cried Ness.

One step, YES! HE MADE IT! HE CLIMBED THE STAIRCASE!

All the others watched the TV, but Kirby found watching Peach keep on talking to imaginary people more amusing.

Jigglypuff walked into the kitchen. Falcon ran in also very tired, and coughed and wheezed a tiny bit.

"**OH NO! FALCON IS SICK!**" thought caring Jigglypuff. Maybe Jigglypuff could help Falcon get better! Hmm... maybe some cyanide pills may help with the cough, he has a sore throat so he can have some painkillers, for the wheezing he could use this laxative, and I'm sure he could use some batteries so he could keep going. Lemonade could hide the taste of the pills, and maybe a bit of lemon on the top. Jigglypuff is so caring!

"What's this? Ooh! Lemonade! My favourite!"

Falcon gulped the whole thing down not even noticing the batteries.

"Thanks Jigglypuff!"

HEY! JIGGLYPUFF CAN BE CARING TO EVERYONE!

"Thanks Jigglypuff!" thanked Peach, who just finished her toilet paper soup, because she sneezed.

"Uh... Thanks Jigglypuff?" questioned Kirby, who looked at his laxative sprite, with some tennis racquets inside.

"Thanks Jiggly!" said Pikachu, who gulped down his aspirin Fanta.

Meanwhile, Falcon was hallucinating quite badly.

"Are you all right?" asked Ness.

"You can call me anytime," Replied a drunken looking Falcon.

Ness ran to the nearest phone and looked at the yellow pages.

"Men's Entertainment, Men's Fashion, Men's Shopping, Mental... Aah!" read Ness.

Meanwhile, Peach found everyone and encouraged them for some physical activity.

"Why don't we play some cricket?" suggested Peach.

"Fine!" they all moaned.

They all gave in and played, but two minutes later Peach went into a meditative state thinking about golf, so they all walked away.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rung.

"We are alive because of Mickey Mouse lighting your hair on fire!" screamed Falcon.

Ness opened the door.

"Ah! Some nice people are going to do nice stuff to you!" said Ness fakingly.

"Ooh! I love the circus!" cried Falcon.

**Look! Jigglypuff has been so helpful! They're going to do nice stuff to Falcon!**

The mixture suddenly wore off. Falcon was sane again.

"Uh... what are you doing to me?" asked Falcon, being dragged away.

"We're going to take you away to a nice place," said the men.

"**I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN! I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG PERSON! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN! I'M JUST ON DRUGS!**"

"In that case," said one of the men, "You're under arrest."

"**I AM CRAZY! YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT PERSON! YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT MAN!**" said Falcon.

"Okay," said one of the men, dragging Falcon away.

Ooh look! Kirby walked out the front door. Big van with people! Falcon and the mental hospital men started the car. BUT KIRBY WANTS FOOD! Kirby exited the Mansion, ran up to the van and ate it's contents and spat out Falcon, right next to Link a few floors up who had a convenient mallet next to him.

Suddenly noticing Falcon, Link dived towards the mallet.

Suddenly noticing Link, Falcon dived towards the mallet.

Suddenly noticing Falcon noticing Link diving towards the mallet, Link kept on diving towards the mallet.

Suddenly noticing Link noticing Falcon noticing Link diving towards the mallet, Falcon kept on diving towards the mallet.

Link is still diving trying to get the mallet.

Falcon is still diving trying to get the mallet.

Link grabbed the mallet.

Falcon grabbed it at the same time.

The mallet leaning towards Falcon lifted Link and hit Falcon, then Link got hit down to the ground, and then the mallet leaning towards Link crushed Link and lifted Falcon and then Falcon got hit to the ground... etc...

"Falcon and-a Link have been fighting a lot," Luigi told Mario.

"Yeah," Replied Mario.

"One day they could get stuck together both holding a mallet on roller skates!" Chuckled Luigi.

Falcon and Link zoomed past stuck together both holding a mallet on rollerskates.

Jigglypuff watched Falcon and Link zoom by and thought that everyone is fighting! Oh no! Jigglypuff must do something to make everyone love each other again! **JIGGLYPUFF EVOLVES **into... **CUPID JIGGLYPUFF.**

Roy and Marth were walking along when suddenly, Marth dropped a coin.

Cupid Jigglypuff was walking when suddenly, OH NO!!! MARTH HAS BEEN SEPARATED FROM HIS LOVE, HIS COIN!!!

Marth felt something painful dig into his back. Roy slowly took it out, and Marth picked up his coin.

MARTH HAS BEEN UNITED WITH HIS COIN AGAIN!!! JIGGLYPUFF HAS SAVED THE DAY!!!!

Jigglypuff jumped off into the sunset, until realising she couldn't jump that far, so she fell over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R/R, thanks.


	2. Cupid, the god of clothes?

Random stuff happens

Chapter 2: Cupid, the god of clothes?

Twang!!! A bow hit Yoshi in the neck. Now the next person he sees will be his true love!! Yoshi took out the bow, and went to his bedroom. Jigglypuff got a bit tired. Maybe she should go to sleep!

Jigglypuff went to her own room and slept there.

THUMP DA THUMP DA THUMP

Jigglypuff heard someone walking.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Jigglypuff looked outside.

Oh! It's just Falcon wearing a... BRA???

Hey!!! Jigglypuff has a good idea!!! Not sleeping a bit, Jigglpyuff hopped out of bed.

Meanwhile, Peach was watching the late night romantic movie holiday special movie night show late late show night show.

"Oh John..."

"Oh Marsha..."

"Oh John..."

"Oh Marsha..."

"Oh John..."

Peach sighed.

"Oh Marsha..."

"John John John..."

"I TOTALLY DIDN'T EXPECT THAT TO HAPPEN!!!" exclaimed an excited Peach.

Ness and Kirby were staring in disgust.

"How can you stand this mindless drivel?" asked Kirby.

"It's so repetitive!!" exclaimed Ness.

"It is not!!!" exclaimed Peach. "Sometimes when John says, 'Oh Marsha', he has a DIFFERENT FACIAL EXPRESSION!!"

Ness and Kirby went back to their shared room and went to sleep. Jigglypuff crept into the room, and stole Ness's hat, and his shirt, and his pants, and crept out.

"Oh John..."

"Oh Marsha..."

"Oh John..."

Jigglypuff stole Peach's crown and clothes, and without Princess Peach noticing, put on Peach Ness's clothes. Now that Peach is wearing Ness's clothes, she will fall in love with him!!!

Peach sighed.

Jigglypuff crept away.

Jigglypuff had Peach's clothes, and was about to put them on Ness, until she saw Yoshi walk past Peach. **Maybe Yoshi is the one for Peach!!!**

Jigglypuff ran over and sung her soothing melody.

"Ji-ggly-puff," she sang. In an instant, Yoshi fell asleep, and Jigglypuff put on him Peach's clothes. Peach turned off the TV, and hugged Yoshi to sleep, not noticing that he was wearing her clothes. Jigglypuff noticed a few shoes on Yoshi's feet, so she took them off. Jigglypuff ran over to Ness's room, and she put the shoes on a naked Ness. After all, Ness says he **LOVES **dinosaurs.

Samus went to sleep.

Jigglypuff put Peach's crown onto Kirby, so Kirby can be happy as a princess, and maybe Jigglypuff should take Kirby's shoes. Jigglypuff ran over to Samus's room.

Samus woke up.

"Jigglypuff, what are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Puh..." _(Translated: Um...) _"Jig-ggly-puff", Jiggly sang.

Samus dozed off, and Jigglypuff stole one of Samus's suits from the closet, but gave her Kirby's shoes, and kept her shirt and pants on.

Hey! This is fun! Jigglypuff took the suit, put it on Falcon, took his clothes off, put them on Link, who she cut his clothing in half and fit perfectly for the two Ice Climbers who she then sewed together the Arctic suits onto Donkey Kong who...

There's nothing to take or give to Donkey Kong! Jigglypuff is sad. Now she's stuck. Maybe Donkey Kong would like to wear a bra from a male character who is a racer a few rooms ago!!!! JIGGLYPUFF! Maybe she'll take some clippings from Donkey Kong's hair and then...

"Morning Luigi!" cheered Samus.

"It's-a Mario!" shouted Mario.

"You might need a check up," replied Samus.

"Whatever, Falcon," exclaimed Mario.

"What??"" asked Samus, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Mario," yelled Ganondorf.

"It's-a Luigi!" shouted Luigi.

"Is it me, or do I have a few extra tonnes of weight on my back?" asked Ganondorf.

"Time to take the pills again!" thought Luigi.

Kirby noticed, thinking that he accidentally swallowed Peach in his sleep again.

Almost everyone came into the kitchen, and looked at each other.

(pause)

(silence)

(dead silence)

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHRGJHFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed Mario.

"MA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" shrieked Luigi!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAARUHRRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yoshi!!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" screamed Dr. Mario!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAARRGH !!!!" screamed Bowser!!!!

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH," thought Mewtwo.

"PIKAPIKApPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAP IKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA!!!!!" shrieked Pikachu.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..." sighed Kirby, who just ate an Ice cream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAARUHRRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH RUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRU HRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUHR UHRUHRUHRUHRUHRUH!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!!" yelled Link.

"DK IS WEARING MY BRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Falcon.

The whole room went silent.

"That... heh heh, er... I bought for my mother."

The room was dead silent.

"Someone's changed our clothing!!!" screamed Link.

"That's okay," announced Peach, "I feel like a young **boy** again!!!"

Kirby didn't mind the crown.

Yoshi minded Peach's clothing.

"Well, who could have done this? And plus they wouldn't have done it to themselves," reasoned Link.

Just then, Jigglypuff walked in as the room was dead silent, walked around the people and then went into the fridge, got an icy pole, and innocently licked it and walked out.

"GET HER!!!!" screamed Link.


	3. Computer Saavy

Thanx for the reviews, guys

------------------------------------------

Random stuff happens

Chapter 3: Computer Savvy

-------------------------------------------

After Jigglypuff got mauled instantly, a sales-Waddle-Dee came to the door.

Ness and Kirby answered the door.

"Would you like to buy some laptops?" asked the cute Waddle Dee who had an unfitting tie around his neck.

"Yes," Asked Ness, who needed to update his computer.

"I'd like 25," told Kirby.

"That will be fifty thousand dollars and forty-eight cents," replied the Waddle Dee, who was holding a brochure for: "LAPTOPS FOR 2000 DOLLARS" and could not possibly want to steal money. Especially not 48 cents.

"Where would we get all this money?" asked Kirby.

Ness had an idea.

Falco was relaxing in his room when Kirby came in.

"Isn't it time to get rid of Fox?" asked Kirby in a suggestive tone.

"I'd like to kill him sometimes," replied Falco.

"So can you lend me $25,000.24 for weapons which I can kill that complete waste of space with? Please?"

"Sure thing, Kirby."

Ness walked into Fox's room.

"Hey, Mr. Fox," Ness said cheerfully. "Falco can be a real pest sometimes."

"Yeah," replied Fox. "At times, I wish he was dead." _Preferably with a stake through his left ear,_ he thought to himself.

"So can you lend me $25,000.24 for weapons which I can kill that complete waste of space with? Please?"

"Sure thing, Kirby," replied Fox, "I mean Ness," said the author, _who would never copy and paste._

Kirby and Ness ran back to the door and gave the Waddle Dee the money. Ecstatically, the Waddle Dee thought to himself. _"Hehehe! Now I can buy that candy which Mr. Big Shot Penguin wouldn't let me have!"_

"What?" said Ness.

"Uh... Your 23 laptops are ready."

"I thought we ordered 25."

"Yes," replied a frustrated Waddle Dee who handed over the laptops.

Jigglypuff grabbed the laptops and threw them at everyone which they all broke.

After Jigglypuff got mauled instantly, a sales-Waddle-Dee came to the door.

Ness and Kirby answered the door.

"Would you like to buy some laptops?" asked the cute Waddle Dee who had an unfitting tie around his neck.

"Yes," Asked Ness, who needed to update his computer.

"I'd like 25," told Kirby.

"That will be fifty thousand dollars and forty-eight cents," replied the Waddle Dee, who was holding a brochure for: "LAPTOPS FOR 2000 DOLLARS" and could not possibly want to steal money. Especially not 48 cents.

"Where would we get all this money?" asked Kirby.

Ness had an idea.

Falco was relaxing in his room when Kirby came in.

"Isn't it time to get rid of Fox?" asked Kirby in a suggestive tone.

"I'd like to kill him sometimes," replied Falco.

"So can you lend me $25,000.24 for weapons which I can kill that complete waste of space with? Please?"

"You asked me that three minutes ago!"

"Well, Fox burned all that money."

"The traitor!"

"Can I have the money?"

"Sure thing, Kirby."

Ness walked into Fox's room.

"Hey, Mr. Fox," Ness said cheerfully. "Falco can be a real pest sometimes."

"Yeah," replied Fox. "At times, I wish he was dead." _Preferably with a stake through his left ear,_ he thought to himself.

"So can you lend me $25,000.24 for weapons which I can kill that complete waste of space with? Please?"

"You asked me that three minutes ago!"

"Well, Falco burned all that money."

"The traitor!"

"Can I have the money?"

"Sure thing, Kirby," replied Fox, "I mean Ness," said the author, _who would never copy and paste._

Kirby and Ness grabbed the laptops from the same Waddle Dee and quickly gave them to everyone.

Jigglypuff looked at her laptop.

She turned it on.

And stared at it for three hours.

The battery went out.

**OH NO! IT'S DEAD!**

Jigglypuff threw the laptop away out of the window, and then buried it.

Samus pushed her old 3.1 into the hallway, and put in the battery for her new one, and turned it on.

Roy and Marth saw a very old computer push into Roy's room. Roy didn't want it. Neither did Marth. They pushed it down into the heating vent into...

"Yoshi!!!" exclaimed Yoshi who pushed his old '95 down the heating vent. A 3.1 landed onto his desk. Yoshi pushed down the 3.1 into the vent and started up his new one.

Jigglypuff felt sorry for the poor computer.

**LOOK! IT CAME BACK! AND NOW IT HAS A BABY!**

Jigglypuff threw the '95 into the heating vent, and started her brand new computer!

Jigglypuff played around with the plug and then miraculously turned it on with the wiring correct.

A black screen appeared in front of her.

Jigglypuff typed in: "JIGGLYPUFF!"

Jigglypuff somehow installed XP into her computer.

Ness, Kirby and Pikachu started playing networked shooting games.

Jigglypuff jumped through the heating vent.

Captain Falcon started his new laptop, and gave it a background of his favourite car. Falcon sighed and then went to get a cup of coffee. Jigglypuff landed in Falcon's room.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Jigglypuff looked at the screen

Jigglypuff started bashing the mouse randomly to welcome it to its new home.

_Congratulations! You have switched the keyboard and the mouse around._

Jigglypuff bashed her head on the keyboard, opening the internet. She then clicked the mouse.

_Congratulations! You have ordered 20 tons of foam with Mario's credit card!_

Jigglypuff bashed her head on the keyboard a bit more, opening the credit card fraud section of the CIA website.

_Welcome to the CIA Frauds and scams website!_

Jigglypuff threw the mouse into the wall.

_Report a Credit Card Scammer_

_Name: C. Falcon_

_Residence: Smash Mansion_

_Reason: Ordering 20 tons of foam using Mario's credit card_

"Jigglypuff!!!" said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff smashed the mouse into the keyboard, opening Falcon's e-mail client. Jigglypuff danced on the keyboard.

_Opening E-mail Message..._

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff.

_This is not the delete 86 percent of your ram virus. Pls open attachment. ;)_

Jigglypuff is very virus wise! Jigglypuff danced on the keyboard.

_Deleting ram..._

_Now restarting..._

There! Jigglypuff deleted the virus!

_You have kept the virus!_

Peach and Bowser were playing SSB: PC. Peach was talking about her weight.

"Am I that fat?" asked Peach.

"Er... No..." replied Bowser, who threw a bob-bomb at Peach on the PC game.

"_Blah blah blah blarg blah blah..."_

"_Er... No..."_

"I mean, they make me look big, don't they Bowser?"

"Yes. I totally agree," replied Bowser who threw Peach off the edge.

"_Blah Blah Bla Blah Blah..."_

"_Yes. I totally agree."_

Ding dong!

Mario answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Psyduck from the CIA, you have been a victim of credit card fraud."

"Ma ma mia!" exclaimed Mario. "Who was it?"

"Captain Falcon."

"That son of a..."

Psyduck came in and then helped Mario find Captain Falcon.

Ding dong!

Jigglypuff opened the door... Or at least tried to.

"Who ordered 20 tons of foam?" a Waddle Dee Announced.

"JIGGLY! JIGGLY!"

"This truck won't fit through the door, I'll have to pour it inside."

The foam poured inside.

Mario looked at Falcon.

Falcon looked at Mario.

Psyduck looked at Mario.

Mario looked at Psyduck.

Psyduck looked at Falcon.

Falcon looked at the gradual foam build up.

Psyduck did not look, as he thought it was a distraction.

Falcon kept on looking at the foam.

Mario saw the foam.

So did Psyduck.

"Um... Bowser... there's foam inside the room."

"_Blah blah blah blah blah."_

"Um... Bowser... shouldn't we go?"

"_Blah blar blah blhag brlag..."_

Mario shouted: **I KILL YOU, YOU ROBBER!!!**

"Robber?" replied Falcon.

"You ordered foam with your laptop!"

Mario threw a bob-bomb at Falcon.

Kirby can't swim! Kirby will have to eat his way out!

In five minutes, all the smashers were at the top of the mansion. Everything was in chaos.

"Who could've done this?" asked DK.

"Wasn't me!" replied Falcon.

"Then..."

Just then, Jigglypuff walked in as the room was dead silent, walked around the people and then went into the fridge, got an icy pole, and innocently licked it and walked out.

"GET HER!!!" screamed Link.


	4. Moving out

Random Stuff Happens

Chapter 4: Moving out

"Hmm… I'd say 13.5 million dollars damage!" exclaimed Diddy Kong, now working at Wiggly's Insurance. "You only claimed 13.3 from it, and it would take another 300k to re-build it! So you would probably need to somehow raise 500k!"

All of the smashers looked shocked. Peach stepped up into the front, now without foam on herself.

"We need to go and buy our own houses, and raise 500,000 dollars!"

Some did agree, some didn't while some were clueless.

"I don't think this is a good idea." replied Zelda. "What about the kids?"

Ness stepped up, and replied: "All of us kids can share a flat, and we'll get jobs, and help pay this off!"

"We'll have to split up," exclaimed Mewtwo, "We'll never find a house to rent that will be big enough for all of us."

The smashers ended up splitting apart trying to get the claims and the extra money.

The kids (Kirby, Ness, Nana, Popo, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Yoshi, Jigglypuff), went up to a real estate agency.

"How can I help you guys?" asked Marth.

"You got a place we can rent?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, check out the rentals Kirby…" replied Marth, handing him over a sheet.

_RENTALS_

_Small 2br Townhouse-$350_

_Large luxurious 4br Flat-$1100_

_Large 3br Cottage-$700_

_Shack-$250_

_1br Studio-$89_

_2br Apartment-$360_

_The cheapest house we've got-$2.85_

Falcon thought to himself _I could get heaps of money from my savings account. _Falcon walked up to the 1st Koopa Bank and asked to get his money.

"Hi, I am C. Falcon and I'd like to withdraw 300,000 dollars," smiled Falcon.

The Koopa Replied, "I'm sorry, but your account has been suspended temporarily because of a fraud, I'm afraid."

"We'll have the flat!" told Ness to Marth.

"Okay, your first payment is expected in 4 days." replied Marth, handing over the keys.

All of the kids walked out and Kirby swallowed a nearby van, and turned into: **VAN KIRBY!** That does **VAN LIKE THINGS!**

"I'm sorry Falcon, but we can't pay you in advance." said Coach Koopa. "You'll get your next paycheck in 3 days."

Peach, Samus, Zelda, Mario, Link, Luigi and DK looked at the rentals. They looked at each other and decided they'd get the cottage.

Bowser looked at the rentals list.

"I'll have the shack, please."

"Okay," replied Marth, handing over the keys.

Bowser walked out.

A desperate Falcon ran into the agency, sweaty and angry.

"Give me the cheapest house you've got."

Marth looked down the list.

_Townhouse, Studio, Apartment, Ah! The cheapest house we've got._

"That will be two dollars and eighty-five cents!"

"Whoah, that's cheap."

"Falcon, you have to pay me now."

"Err," replied Falcon nervously, "Can I step out for a minute?"

Falcon ran out and tap-danced busking for money. A Koopa wanted to give Falcon money.

"Mummy, can I give the crazy person money?" asked the Koopa.

"Sure," replied the older Koopa, giving the young Koopa some change.

A few kids dropped by, laughed and gave him money.

Falcon ran in back into the agency and got given the keys to the "house".

"Three-hundred and forty-six dollars…" churned a robot-like voice over the radio. Kirby put his name 240 times into a radio contest.

"Six-hundred and seventy-nine dollars…"

"Eight-hundred and fourteen dollars…"

"Eight-hundred and ninety-seven dollars…"

"BOOM!" a sound played.

The presenter of the show started talking again. "I'm sorry Kirby, but you walk away with nothing…"

Kirby put Jigglypuff into the phone.

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff.

"Aah! Here! Have 2500 dollars! Just leave me alone! Aargh! Argh! Argh!"

2500 dollars came out of Jigglypuff's mouth.

"Yeah!" Everyone celebrated!

Falcon stopped by.

"I'm sure you like your house, but as far as I'm going, I'm living in luxury!"

Ness replied, "Isn't your house that haunted dump out there?"

"Uh… Yes! BUT YOU'LL BE SORRY! YOU'LL COME CRYING TO ME BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED! YOU WILL BE THE SISSIES!"

A Barbee™ doll dropped out of Falcon's pocket. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, but how will you afford that?" asked Falcon.

"Competitions." replied Kirby.

"But you won't always win!"

"Well, we've got enough rent for two weeks!" boasted Kirby.

"Sissy!" exclaimed Nana.

"I am NOT!"

A pink pony plush toy fell out of Falcon's pocket.

"Sissy!" teased Popo.

A Barbee™ magazine fell out of Falcon's pocket.

"Sissy!" cheered on Pikachu.

A funny bunny plush toy fell out of Falcon's pocket.

Everybody laughed.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY! YOU'LL COME BACK CRYING TO ME!"

Falcon slowly walked back, and tripped over his plush toy. Falcon picked up his toys and ran away crying. Everyone laughed.

Bowser sat on a street, plotting.

"If everyone is covered by Wiggly's insurance, I can blow up the insurance building, and everyone will be sad, except for me, being covered by Wiggy's Insurance!"

A Waddle Dee walked by.

"Give me that!" Bowser took 96 cents from the Waddle Dee and hurried off to an explosives store.

Falcon entered his rental "house". He heard a creaking noise.

"AAH!!!! WHO IS IT?"

Voice: It's a voice!

"AAH!!! THE SCRIPT FORM FANFIC IS SCARING ME!"

Voice: lololololol review plz yeah hehehe LOLOLOL OMFG

"HELP ME!"

**NEVER FEAR! JIGGLYPUFF TRAPEZIUM TEAM IS HERE!**

Jigglypuffs jumped out of the wallpaper and HUGGED FALCON!

Voice: nothing can stop my 1337 now n00b! stfu n00b!

Falcon pushed off the Jigglypuffs and then ran to the kid's apartment, sorry and running and crying back to them.

But then suddenly the writer had a temporary heart attack so he forgot what he was going to write.

So… uh… everyone got evicted and Peach told stories in the Himalayas with the others who coincidentally met each other right there.

"I remember when you all were in school!" exclaimed Peach.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"'Welcome back to my class! What a wonderful grade 2 class you've been!' cheered Teacher. 'I hope we remembered our book reports! Who would like to go first?'

The class went dead silent, and only one hand went up.

**JIGGLYPUFF!**

Jigglypuff eagerly went up to the front." told Peach.

"Jigglypuff then went up to the front and told about the lovely book she read!

'Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly!' said Jigglypuff.

'_This is my book! I wrote it!'_

'Jiggly Puff Puh Puff!'

'_It's about… I forgot.'_

Jigglypuff walked back to her seat, Bowser booing her."

**(PAUSE)**

"Wait! I didn't go to school with any of you! Actually! I don't think I went to school at all! Wait, is that Jazzy Tom (alcohol drink) making you hallucinate?" asked Bowser.

"No it doesn't!" shouted Peach. "Right Pink fluffy things?"

"_No,"_ said the pink fluffy things in annoying nasal voices.

"See," said Peach. "I'm better than you."

**THE END**

Normal chaptering resumes next chapter.


End file.
